Mon amour, j'ai
by J.G. Salvatore
Summary: Remake of "What if I met you before?" I take a deep breath and say "I was just wondering if you would like to…" I look briefly behind me and turn back to her and finish with "go on a date with me?" She just stares at me blankly at first but then a pretty blush comes across her cheeks. "Oh Peeta... read more to find out what happens.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

**Hi guess, yes this is the new version of "What if I met you before?" It is very different but still same. They are both 16 in this one and the reaping is more than a month away. Yes it is different, but please read. Also please follow, review or favorite.**

"Come on man, you'll never ask her out." Say Rye. I sigh in annoyance. "Shut up, Rye." I say as I continue to knead the dough. Presently were in our family's Bakery in district 12. And yes Rye is my brother, who always annoys the hell out of me, yet I still love him because he's family. And as usually he's teasing me about my crush, Katniss Everdeen. "Common you'll never be a true Mellark if you never even try. I mean if she turns you down, she turns you down" says Rye. "Fine, maybe I'll ask her after the reaping." I say and we both know this isn't true. "Peeta, we both know that the reaping is more than a month away. If you don't ask her out soon I might." He says in a cocky way. Rye also has an ego the size of district 11. I roll my eyes as he says that.

"You thing I'm sure about, Rye, is that she'll definitely say no to you." I say as I move to the cupcakes to put them away.

"Are you joking, any girl would be flattered to be ask out by me." Says Rye as he cleans off the counter.

A single laugh comes out before I say "Well Katniss is different than most girls, which is what I like best about her. She's not super girly."

"Well if you're so confident about her saying no to me, then why don't you ask her out then?" I glare at him and respond "Fine I will!" Right after I say that I realize my stupidity. I just surrender to Rye and agreed to ask out Katniss.

"K' my shift is over, I am out of here." He says as he throws off his apron and heads to the stairs leading to the house.

* * *

"What do you mean you agreed to ask her out?" Delly says as we walk to our table in the cafeteria.

"I don't know. It's just he kept on teasing me about it and I finally cracked." I say as we sit down at the table right by the other merchants.

"Well, since when did your brother start making miracles happen?" She says when were seated at the merchant table.

"What do you mean?" I ask not understanding by what she means by a miracle.

"What I mean is that were in love with this girl since like what kindergarten and it's good that he tricked you into asking her out. I mean where you really going to wait any longer?" She explains as we continue to eat our lunch. As I think about more she right. I mean would I be able to wait any longer.

"But what if she says no, what would happen then. I just get offer then. I mean I don't think I could." I say as I hold my hands in my head.

Delly sighs and says "Peeta don't underestimate yourself, any girl will be lucky to have you. Just try to stay confident when you're asking her." As we begin to leave. I sigh and say "Yay I guess you're right."

* * *

The final bell of the day rings as everyone in the class gets up to leave. I stay seated putting my books back in my bag trying to waste as much time as I can so I don't have to do what Rye had made promised to do. _Hopefully I waste so much time that she's not their when I finally get out, _I say out loud in my head.

Delly sees what I'm trying to do and comes up to me and says "Stop stalling and just go, what's the worst she can say no."

"Yes, that is the worst thing she could say." I say bluntly. She rolls her eyes about how frank I'm being. "Oh, just get out there."

I finally get enough confidence to get up and walk outside. As I walk outside I see her waiting by the small oak tree for her little sister, Primrose. I take a deep breath when I start to walk towards her. She doesn't realize I'm their till I'm right in front in her. I'm not the tallest guy in school but I'm still about a head taller than her. I'm about 5'10" and still growing at the age of sixteen. Katniss is maybe 5'5" or 5'6".

As I come up in front of her my palm start to become clammier from me being nervous. As I come in front of her I Think of how stupid I look as she just looks at me.

"Um, how are doing." She says when she sees me. "Yeah, um hi, I was just wondering if… youwouldliketogoonadatewithme?" I say really fast in my wreck of nervousness.

"Wait, Can you say that again but slower?" She says while she's playing with the leather bracelet on her wrist.

I take a deep breath and say "I was just wondering if you would like to…" I look briefly behind me and turn back to her and finish with "go on a date with me?"

She just stares at me blankly at first but then a pretty blush comes across her cheeks. "Oh Peeta, um I not sure yet can I at least sleep on it." I feel a tiny bit of hope when she says this.

"Um sure, it's just I really like you and I just thought I should ask you out and…. Sorry I'm rambling on." I say feeling blush coming across my face.

She giggles and then stops herself. She then says "Um, yeah. Well I got to go, bye." She then walks behind me to meet up with Prim who is coming out of the building. After she leaves I start to walk back to the bakery.

* * *

**Katniss's Pov:**

"Why was Peeta Mellark talking to you?" Prim says as we head towards the Seam.

"Oh, he just wanted to know a question about class?" I say, hoping she can't see through my lie.

"I know he asked you out." She says.

"What do you mean he didn't ask me out?" I say act like I don't know what she's talking about. "Fine he did ask me out but I said maybe."

"Why did you say maybe?" Prim asks. "Well, because I panicked a little when he ask me but I'm thinking I might say yes." I say to Prim.

The whole time I'm thinking to myself _why am I telling her all this. _One of the reasons I said yes to Peeta was because If I said no to him it would be like kicking a lost puppy on the streets. I also couldn't just say yes right of the bat either because I've never been on a true date before. But, Peeta is also a merchant and you really don't see those matches a lot especially if the girl is from the seam. Plus his mother probably hates me. W_ho cares about what people think _I think to myself. So what if he's a merchant he's still the sweetest and nicest person I have ever known and I will say **YES!**

**Thank you for reading. Yes, I did change their heights a lot because Josh Hutcherson is like 5'6" and Jenifer Lawerance is like 5'10". OK goodbye everyone and thank you for reading, also please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

**Ok everybody I just wanted to tell you that I will be deleting "What if I met you before?" in about a week because the new version is out and this is the one. Guys also remember to review because it motivates me to write these. **

**Peeta's Pov:**

I slowly walk out of class as the final bell rings. I haven't talked to Katniss since yesterday. The more the day goes on the less likely I think she's going to say no. I have caught her looking at me multiple times throughout the day. After I catcher her we both quickly turn out heads. As I get out of the school building I see Katniss by the small oak tree where she waits every day for Prim. When she sees me she starts to walks towards me. As I see her walk towards me I start to become panicked on the inside wondering what she will say to me.

"Hi Katniss, How are you doing?" I greet her. I quickly look at her eyes and then quickly look away.

She takes a deep breath and then says "Yes, I will."

I get confused for a moment and then a feel a wide smile sneak on my face. "So when would you like to go out?" I ask will rubbing the back of my neck.

"How about we do tomorrow an hour after school?" She says while playing with the end of her braid. "Sure, that sounds great, so it's a date then." I say while looking at her silver eyes.

"Yeah, it's a date. Ok so got to go get Prim. I'll see you tomorrow, bye." She says and she starts to walk towards the other building. A she walks away she quickly looks over her shoulder and wave goodbye and I do the same.

* * *

"Congrats man, I heard you finally asked out Katniss." Bannock says, my oldest brother. Bannock is four years older than Rye and six years older than me, so that means he's twenty-two. He works at the bakery full time on weekdays when Rye and I are at school. Me and him are currently in the back of the bakery preparing for today, while Rye is in the front. "How did you know?" I ask him while checking the supplies for the month.

"Rye told me." He says. "I remember my first date with Rosalie and then here we are with a child." Rosalie is bannock wife and she just had their son, Zemel, eight months ago.

"By the way how is Zemel doing?" Asking how my nephew.

"Poor kid, his name actually means bread." Rye says under his breath. Bannock and I both hear it and Bannock rolls his eyes.

"You know all our names are types of bread. My name his just altered from pita." I say while taking the bread out of the oven.

"I know but still." Rye replies.

Bannock turn back to me and says "Anyways you might want some advice for your first date. Ok so let's start off with what to do…"

* * *

"Good luck man" Bannock says as I head towards the front door.

"Thanks man." I say as I walk out the front door and closing it behind me. Today I am going on my first date with Katniss. I have planned a picnic for us and we're going to the meadow. Of course she doesn't know this yet. It is a beautiful day in district 12 and as usual the town square is busy. I walk through the crowd and towards the seam as I hold the picnic basket in one hand while holding a single pink rose in another. As her house comes into I start to speed up my walk. As I come in front of her house I slowly walk up to her door. I knock on her door twice. It slowly opens to reveal Primrose.

"Are you here for Katniss?" She asks.

"Yes I am." I reply while looking down at the small twelve year old girl.

"Come in she'll be out in moment." Prim says as she lets me in. I sit down on the couch that's in front of the fire place and the small television. She goes off to tell Katniss I'm here. When she comes back she says Katniss well be out in a minute.

"So how's school?" I ask Prim while we wait for Katniss.

"I know your nervous, but don't be its just Katniss." She says as she comes over to sit next to me.

"To you it's just Katniss, but to me she's something different. How do you know I'm nervous anyways?" I ask her curiously.

"Because I just know, that's why." She says to me while moving back towards the old recliner. I hear a sigh behind me and then say "Prim, don't torture Peeta." I turn around to see the lovely voice coming from behind. Right behind us is Katniss, who is looking as beautiful as ever. She is wearing her newly cleaned hunting boots with dark blue straight black jeans and a black long sleeve V-neck.

"Are you ready to go?" I ask her while blushing slightly. "Yeah, I'm ready." she says. She's says bye to Prim and we leave the house.

We start to head for the meadow. "You look very nice today." I say to her when where past her house. "Thank you."

"So how is your mother?" I ask while looking at my feet. "Oh, she's not doing that good lately." She answers

"Oh what happened?" I curiously wonder.

"Well after my father died when I was eleven, my mother basically just shut down into a deep depression where she couldn't do anything. Over the past five years she began to slowly come back." She explains as she plays with the leather bracelet on her wrist.

"Well I can understand why she went into a deep depression. I mean how else would feel if you lost the love of your live just because he was forced to work in a place he didn't like." I say understanding why.

"True I understand that, but she just complete ignored me and Prim, which who was only seven at the time. Then we almost both starved to death." She says a little sadly. I decide to change the subject.

"So I decided to plan us a picnic for us." I say to her while holding up the picnic basket.

"Oh Peeta, you didn't have to do." She says when she looks at me.

"Katniss, it's ok. It's not much and I made most of it by myself with my money."

"I know but still I feel guilty…" I stop her by saying "Katniss please don't its fine."

"Fine… I give up." She says losing the small argument. By the time we arrived at the meadow.

"It really is beautiful at this time of year isn't it?" She says. I agree in awe at the beauty of all of the beautiful flowers. As I just remember I take out the single pink rose.

"I forgot to give this to you at the house. I figured you didn't want a whole bouquet so I got you a single rose." I explain to her while I hand her the pink rose. "Thank you, this rose is really pretty." She says after she sniffs the rose.

**That is the end of the chapter. Sorry about leaving it on the middle of the date but I wanted the third chapter to have the dat. But you know what Peeta has planned. Also if you wanted to see what her pants and shirts look like just click on the link below. See you next Chapter everybody. Please follow and review everybody.**

**Top: jeremiah-stacie-v-neck-shirt-cotton-slub-waffle-long-sleeve-for-women-in-black~p~3567c_01~460. **

**Bottom:** . **  
**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

**Yes, guess this is the second part of the date and the ending of the date too. Also I will be having that contest were whoever is the 24****th**** reviewer will get secrets on what lies ahead this does not in guest reviews they do not count. So please review, favorite, and follow. Hope you like the ending of the date. **

Katniss and I sit on the blanket I have laid out as I take out some of the food. I think of the first thing I can take out, which I know we'll both love. "I made some squirrel stew out of your squirrels." I say as I take the thermo containers out of the basket along with two bowls and spoons. I pour some of the stew in each bowel for each of us. Katniss sits hugging her knees to her chest. "Here's the stew." I say handing her the bowl of stew. I fingers slightly touch as I hand her the stew and it leaves a tingling feeling there. "Thanks." She says.

"Can I ask you a question about hunting?" I ask before taking a spoon full of the stew.

"Sure go at it?" She replies while continuing to eat.

"Is it true that giant bears and dogs are in the wood?" I ask knowing that their not true.

"No," She replies "That's a myth the only bears they have in there are black bears. Wild dogs live in there, but their about the size of a wolf."

"Oh I didn't believe in that rumor I was just wondering." I respond. "Those rumors were just made up by the Capitol to keep in the district and out of the Woodlands." She says to me as I finish up my stew. I see her bowl is empty, so I ask "Are you ready for desert?" I ask.

"Um sure, what did you make?" She I asks as she hands me back her empty bowl.

"I made cheese buns, I think you like them there a Mellark family secret recipe." I say to her with a smile. I take out the case there in and hand her one. "Thank you" She says as she takes it. She then takes a single bite of the bun and after she swallows it she stuffs the whole thing her mouth. I can't help but laugh.

"I'm guessing you like it?" I ask with a smirk.

"Sorry, they just taste really good." She says a little embarrassed. I reach over to take one and take a huge bite of one.

"So what is it like working at the bakery?" She asks while taking another cheese bun.

"Well, I like it but I kind of grew up with it and my dad calls me a 'natural born baker.' But, Rye doesn't like it as much as Bannock and I thought." I explain.

"I can't really cook except meat. I will probably burn the bakery down if I worked there." She says at the same time as she continues to nibble on the cheese bun.

"I'm sure you won't burn the bakery down I'll just think you burn our entire inventory." I say jokingly as I recognize the increasing sunset. "Watch it Mellark." She says jokingly.

"Sorry," I say rubbing the back of my neck "but really any one can learn how to cook or bake, as long as you have the right teacher."

"Yeah, maybe you can teach me how to make an apple pie." She responds while pulling her bread over her shoulder. "Maybe," I respond.

It's quiet for a couple moments as I eat another small cheese bun. I look at the horizon and realize that the sky is the pretty orange color that appears at sunset. "That's my favorite color." I say pointing at the sky. I continue by saying "I like that color orange because it's almost a goldish orange kind of color."

"That is a pretty color, my favorite color is green. Almost like a forest green." She says as she points to the forest behind us.

She continues by saying "I feel like I feel more relaxed when I'm in the forest and the color makes me relax more. It's almost like I meant to be there."

"I feel more relaxed when I'm drawing, also when I'm able paint." I explain.

"You draw?" She asks surprised. "Um yeah, I actually heard I'm pretty good." I reply a little embarrassed.

* * *

**Katniss's Pov:**

_Half an hour later_

Peeta and I are presently sitting under the stars talking. I have learned more about Peeta in an hour then I did about Gale in a month. We sit under the stars on a clear warm summer night just star gazing.

"Do you ever wonder what's out their beyond Panem?" I ask him.

"Actually I have heard stories about the outer world. You see my great grandfather lived in and before the dark days. He told my grandfather about how the planet was before the dark days. Then my grandfather told me when I was younger about those times. So before the dark days Panem actual had communication with other countries and empires. Of course we trade with other countries in which the districts didn't have to produce as much as now. When the rebels first come upon the country, other countries started taking sides of the districts and the capitol or the rebels and the government. After the dark days ended the Capitol cut of all communications with other countries." He explains.

"Is your grandfather still alive?" I ask.

"No," He said sadly "he died three months after I turned 12."

"My dad died even before I turned 12. At least you grandfather got to see his children grow up and have wonderful children of their own. My father will never be able to see how great Prim has grown or how I will turn out one day…" I stop as I feel tears well up. Peeta reaches over to take my hand. I tense up before he takes my hand but then quickly relax.

"Sorry, it's just sometimes I get a little upset when I think about my dad so I try not to." I explain while wiping my sleeves offer my eyes.

"Katniss, it's okay. You've been through a lot for the past six years. It's okay for a person to cry every once in a while." He says while moving closer to me and putting is arm over my shoulder. "Thank you." I say meaning more than one thing.

"You don't have to thank me for anything" I cut him off by saying "Peeta I didn't mean for what just went on it was meant for when you saved my life five years ago."

"I just need to know, why did you agree to go on this date with me and say no to every other guy who asked you out?" He asked while turning to face me.

"I said yes because… well your just different than other guys. You're sweet and nice, I couldn't just say no to you. You also don't care that I'm from the seam and you're from the merchant quarters." I say to him while staring into his sky blue eyes.

"Well you know I like because you're smart, beautiful, witty, quick, independent, and self-efficient. You're also many more things that I can describe about you but it will take an entirety." He compliments me. I feel so much compassion building up that I lean over and kiss him. The kiss last for about 3 seconds until we both pull away.

"I'm guessing were going on a second date?" He asks.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure we can go on another date." I respond.

After that we spend another half an hour outside then we start to head. And I believe this will be the starting of **true love**.

**Awe, they kissed. Hope you guys liked it. Also remember to dhow support by reviewing and favoring, plus following. Bye guys see you next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

**I will be having that contest were whoever is the 24th reviewer will get secrets on what lies ahead this does not include guest reviews they do not count. Here is chapter four. Chapter 5 and 6 are going to be big ones after this chapter. Please favorite, follow, and review. Also reviews help motivate me. So here's chapter 4.**

_**Peeta's Dream**_

_Katniss stands with her back towards me holding something. I'm in a hospital room without any windows in it as if were underground._ _She's holding it close to her talking to it quietly. The walls and floors are both tiles but the walls are white, almost rocky looking and the floors are a shiny gray. I walk up behind her and wrap my arms around her stomach as she continues to sing softly to the bundle up blanket in her hands. When I'm pressed up against her back I realize that in a blanket there's a baby. The baby has my eyes with dark brown hair like Katniss_

"_Do you regret anything?" She asks after a moment._

"_No, I'll do it all over again for you and…"_

"Come on get up. You can work till noon then you're free." My dad says to me as he shakes me awake. I get annoyed that he interrupted my dream but I look over at the clock and realize it's almost 8 o'clock. I roll out of my bed and ask "Is mom feeling better?"

"Well she's still sick as ever." He answers as he walks out of the room. My mother has been sick since three days before I asked Katniss out and she's been getting worse. Of course it's better for all of us if she stays in her room but I still worry.

I quickly get dressed and head to bathroom for my morning routine. I jump in the shower and quickly shower then get out and finish up. It's Saturday and it has been three weeks and a day since Katniss and I went on our first date and started dating. As I reach the bottom step of the stair and make it into the bakery, I hear a knock at the back door and immediately know it's Katniss. On Saturday mornings Katniss always comes after she goes hunting. I quickly speed walk to the door before can make it, in which who is prepping for the day in the kitchen.

I open the backdoor and see Katniss waiting on the porch while biting her lip. "Hey," I respond while giving her a quick kiss. She blush after both we pull away and says "Hey".

I open the door wider to let her in. She walks in while I take her hunting bag off her shoulder. "Did anything good happen when you went hunting?" I ask.

She turns around and says in a rush "Gale and I got in a fight because he didn't want me dating you and in the end I broke his nose."

I get a little confused and say "Why did you break his nose?"

"Well… he tried to kiss me and I turned my face before he did, pushed him away and then punched him in the face." She explains while I come closer to her. She moves into my embrace while I hug her.

"I just got really annoyed that he wanted me to stop seeing you because you're just so sweet and you understand, to sum it up." She whispers into my chest as I continue to hold her. "Kat, it's okay. I'm not mad at you." She pulls back and looks at me. "Did you just call me Kat?" She says with a small smile forming as she says that then it disappears.

"Yeah I think we should be one of those couples with cute pet names." I explain, trying to change the subject to make her happier.

"Well, what would yours be muffin?" She asks jokingly. "Sure," I say with a laugh.

"So, how about we go to the meadow for a lunch date later? We can go after I get work to get your mind off of it." I say. She reply's with "Yeah that would be great."

* * *

**Monday**

_Peeta-_

_I've heard rumor that Gale wants to fight you at lunch. I just think this whole thing is stupid. __Can you please sit with me at lunch today even though you usually do I need to talk to you, nothing bad. Plus I told Madge what happen with one who should not be named._

_Love,_

_Katniss 3_

Even though the first part of the note is crossed out I can still read it and Katniss knows it. It just pisses me off more that he's so angry that Katniss and I are dating. Then it annoys me that he angry because he has no right to be mad. The reason is because he had more than four years to ask her out but did he? No, he didn't. Then as soon as I ask her out he has to swoop in and cause trouble. As I sit in coal-science class I continue to just think. I have lunch next block so I get to see if the rumor is true. I look over at Katniss who is sitting in front of me. I continue to think into space for the rest of the class. As the bell rings Katniss and I get up and she turns towards me asking if I'm ready for lunch. We do some small talk as we walk to the cafeteria. When we get there I notice Madge sitting at our usually table. Katniss and I walk towards the table as I ask "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Well I wanted to tell you that I heard rumors that Gale wants to fight you during this block. You might have been able to read it even thought I crossed it out." She says when we reach the table and sit across from Madge. "Yeah I read it. I'm just kind of annoyed that he's doing this. I mean he had like four years to ask you out and he has to cause problems right after I ask you out." I tell her after taking out my lunch.

"Peeta, I'm sorry about what's been happening with all that. You and Katniss don't deserve that from others." Madge says to me after I finish talking.

"Thank you, Madge." I respond.

"So Katniss since you and Gale aren't on the best terms I just want to say something's." She takes a deep breath and continues "First off I never under stood why gale hated me even thought I did nothing wrong to him. Also every one else in his family is nice to me. Hazelle is just the sweetest women I have ever met and Rory is the most respectful boy I've meet…" She stops mid-sentence and just glares head at someone behind us. She sticks up her middle finger at whoever she is looking at.

I turn around slowly and realize who is looking at us. And you guessed who… **Gale Hawthorne.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

**OK guys this is my holiday present to you for whatever you celebrate. This a special gift for all of you and I made it a long chapter just for guess as a present. So please remember to review and Have a Happy Holidays.**

**Katniss's Pov:**

AS I notice Peeta turn around beside me I turn around with him. As I turn around I notice what he is staring at. I see Gale Hawthorne glaring with a great hatred at Peeta. He turns in my direction and I give a warning glare, knowing that he knows I will beat his ass if I have to. He quickly averts his eyes noticing my glare. When I notice Peeta turn back towards our table, I say "Don't even bother."

I quickly get up as I hear the bell and head to next period with Peeta in tow.

* * *

When the last bell of the day rings I slow get out of my seat. I tell Peeta that I have to go to my locker, also asking him if he can get Prim and wait for me with her. I head to my locker to get bread that I exchanged with Peeta's dad for some squirrels. As I'm walking in the hallways I pass by Thom. He stops me by asking "Katniss can we talk for a moment." I think it through for a minute before I agree. I tell him to walk with me.

"So what do you want?" I say as nice as possible.

"I just need to know... do you know what's been going on with Gale? He's been acting weird lately. Even before you know the whole thing with you happened." He asks.

"Well before that whole thing happen he's been pretty normal for himself." I explain.

"The reason I ask this is because two days before that me and him just stop talking. I think something is wrong." He explains. By this time we made it to my locker and I'm getting the bag out. I also put away my coal mining science textbook that at least 25 years old. "I really don't care at this point because what he did was not right to me. So he can go someplace else." I say.

"Well I'm not saying what he did was right. I'm just worried that he's going to get in trouble." He says as we come closer to the main doors. I hear shouting coming from outside. I quickly look over at Thom and we both pick up our pace. When we finally make outside it takes me a moment for my eyes to adjust. I look over at the crowd of people that is crowed were the source of shouting and yelling is coming from. I see Prim on the outskirts facing away from the crowd.

When I get closer to her I see Rye near her. "Prim, what's going on, where's Peeta?" I ask as get in front of her. When she looks up I see in her eyes over spilling down her cheeks. I take that as a bad sign and turn towards Rye and Thom. "Follow me; I'm going to need your help." I say to them.

They follow me as I cut to the center of the crowd. As I make to the center I notice Gale and Peeta fighting. Peeta apparently to be winning even though he has a few bruise that aren't on his face. "Ok, Rye you're going to pull Peeta away while Thom you're going to pull Gale away on my cue." I say to both of them. After I told them this they both head off in there directions.

"Stop it, just stop, your being barbaric." I yell after I step out in the open. The boys take this as a cue and break Peeta and Gale apart. Peeta has a bloody nose and a few bruise. While Gale has a black eye and many more bruises. I turn towards Peeta and say "I thought you had a little more strength in yourself then to fight like this."

I then turn towards Gale and say "And you have no right to be acting this way. You know you have been acting really weird lately to the point where you lost both of your best friends. I also talked to Rory and he scared about what's been happening. Also to top that his first reaping is in a couple days and he needs his big brother. But, that still gives you no right to do what you did to me. You had almost four years to do something and you did nothing. But, as soon as Peeta comes in you have to act like a complete jackass."

After I say this I realize that people are slowly starting to flitter away. I take Peeta with me and leave the crowd with prim a few feet behind us. "I'm still made at you about this." I say to him as I drag him to my house to get taken care of.

"I know, and I'm sorry." He responds.

When we make it to my house Prim begins to help clean Peeta up. As she does this she tells of what happen before I came out of the building. She tells me that as soon as Peeta was able to get her Gale was throwing curses at Peeta (which he was at the most part ignoring him). In the end the fight eventually broke out and then I came in. After Peeta was done getting cleaned up for the most part we all just talked for a while.

"You know the Reaping is in like what four days." I say randomly.

"Yay I know I'm not exactly looking forward to it." Peeta responds.

"I'm terrified," Prim say quietly after Peeta.

"It's not that bad Prim. I doubt you'll get chosen because your name is entered in once and my first reaping my name was entered up to eight times." I say to Prim comforting her.

"Yay, you have nothing to worry about Prim. I'm sure you'll have Katniss to protect you." Peeta adds. I eventually walked Peeta home and we went home to our houses seeing each other the next morning.

* * *

**Reaping Day**

I wake up to nothing next to me. I quickly look over to my mom's bed and see Prim with her. I tense up when I feel fur on me. I look to the other side of the bed and see Prim's ugly cat, Buttercup. I kick her out of bed before I start to get ready for the day. Today is Reaping day which is why Prim is with my mother. Peeta made me promise that I would meet him in the meadow in the morning before the Reaping. I leave a note telling my mom where I went and head out. It's about eight in the morning I realize when I get outside. The people of the seam are just getting to get ready for today's events. Prim had a restless night but eventually feel asleep. As I walk towards the meadow I past many of the seam residents. I see Leevy on the way and ask how she's doing. Even though she's my neighbor I don't get to talk to her much.

When the meadow comes into view I see Peeta in the middle sitting down looking up at the sky. As I get closer he sees me and then he stands up. He walks towards me when I finally reach the meadow. We meet each other halfway.

He stops short in front of me and says "Happy one month." Then he gives me a quick peck and three pink tulips.

"And to you too, Mr. Mellark." I say to him foolishly while sniffing the tulips.

"Can you believe it's already been a month?" He says while leading me over to a blanket.

"I know right, remember our first date? I thought it was so sweet what you did for me." I say to him when I reach offer to grab his hand. "Too bad today is the Reaping." I add in quietly.

"Yeah, but on a better note I prepared a nice dinner for us." He says as he opens the basket and takes out four different size containers of food.

"I feel like you're the cook in this relationship." I say to him teasingly.

"I know, but you're my little huntress." He says before giving me a quick kiss. "Why did you make so much stuff?" I ask as he opens one of the containers which have fresh cinnamon buns.

"Because today is a special day for both of us." He says this as I open another container which has cheese buns in them. "Oh, cheese buns!" I say a little childish on accident. I open a small container next which has a mixture of different fruits which includes strawberries, blueberries, raspberries and grapes. Then the last container has something unexpected in it. It had a special bracelet that consist of four different leather bracelets with the first one having an infinity sign and it is tied together by a mocking jay pin looking thing.

I take it out of the container and ask Peeta in awe "What is this?"

He scratches the back of his neck and says "Well it's for you. I made it by myself."

"You did this by yourself. It looks so professional and beautiful." I say to him.

"Well the infinity sign I got made from the blacksmith and the mocking jay, well Madge gave it to me. I then had the jeweler put it all together." He explains.

"Oh Peeta, I can't take this. It's just too beautiful." I say handing it back to him.

"Katniss don't do this, I know how you are. So, please take it I made it personally for **you**." He says handing it back to me and putting it on.

"Fine I'll take it. I just wanted you to keep it because it's just so pretty. Now let's get back to the food." I say to Peeta. Peeta and I share a laugh about that.

"Ok so I made all of your favorites. Which do include cheese buns. I also know how much you love your fresh fruit so I made a mixture of fruits. Then I made one of my personal favorites which are cinnamon buns." He says as he explains each one to me.

I reach over to take a cinnamon bun and so does Peeta. When I take my first bite I realize why this is Peeta's favorite. When I take my first bite I let out a moan without realizing it from the sweet taste of the frosting. "I can tell you like it, maybe more than cheese buns?" He asks with a grin.

"Oh no, nothing can top your cheese that's any pastries'." I say while finishing up the bun.

Peeta reaches over me to get the small container of berries and pops a blueberry in his mouth. I reach over to take one from the container too and pop a grape in my mouth. "I can tell these were picked recently their still good. They don't taste like the ones you get from the capitol." I say to him while taking a handful of blueberries.

"Yay I bought them from the hob. One of the miners had picked some fresh fruit and berries from the woods." He explains to me.

"Were you scared going into the hob four the first time?" I ask him.

"Well the first time I went in was before our first date to get soup of greasy Sae. I was a little intimated by everyone but after a while I was fine." He tells me as he reaches over for a cheese bun. Peeta and I stayed out in the meadow for another hour or so eating, talking and kissing. After we put everything away we start to walk out of the meadow to head home. Even though I didn't want to leave I knew I had to get ready for today's events, both of us. So we go our separate ways for him to head for the merchant village and me to go to back to the seam.

* * *

When I get home I see Prim holding buttercup just staring at the television with a look of pure terrier on her face. The TV is on showing the events of last year's games. I walk over to the couch and sit next to her. "Stop worrying, you won't get chosen. I promise." I say to her while putting my arm around her shoulder and holding her tight.

"But Katniss what if I do get reaped. It happened last year to the boy from district six and the girl from district nine." She whispers to me.

"Oh Prim I just know and for good luck," I pause for a moment and take off the leather bracelet that Peeta made for me and hand it to her "You can wear this just for the reaping."

"Katniss, who made this beautiful bracelet for you?" She asks me while examining it.

I take a deep breath and say "Peeta made it for me for our one month. I'll let you wear it for today for good luck, so that it will calm your nervous."

"Fine I'll wear it just for today. I promise I'll give it back after the reaping." She says while putting on her wrist cautiously.

"Ok so now let's go get ready." I say when I get up of the couch.

She stops me for a minute and asks "What did you get Peeta?"

"Well I got him a breaded black leather bracelet. But I wasn't going to give it to him till before the Reaping started. Why anyways?" I explain to her.

"Oh I was just wondering and you can bathe first mom already drew the bath." She says to me while getting off the couch and putting Buttercup on the floor.

I walk into the bathroom and see my mother preparing the bath for me. I walk over to the tube and feel the water inside. "It's alright mom it's a good temperature, thank you." I say to her. "You're welcome honey." She replies. In the past year, mostly in the past two months, my mom has been starting to get better and come out of her shell of her depressed self after my father's death.

I get into the bathtub which is the perfect temperature for me which is not too hot and not too cold. I quickly wash myself off including my body, face and hair quickly then rinse off. Once I'm done rinsing off I get out of the tub and quickly dry off. I then wrap the towel around my body and head out of the bathroom to the bedroom. I quickly tell Prim I'm done. When I make it to the bedroom I see what my mom has put out for me to wear. It's one of my mom's old childhood dresses. The dress is a light blue from years of not being warned and has buttons on the top. I'm surprised she's letting me wear this because she always treats her old clothes so sentimentally.

"Are you sure you want me to wear this?" I ask her.

She comes walking into the bedroom and says "Yea, I wore this same dress when I had my reaping when I was sixteen."

"Ok, I was just making sure." I say when she heads to the door. When I hear the door to the bedroom close I remove my towel and pat myself dry one more time and then put the towel on the bed. I put on my bra and panties. I then slip on my mother's old dress. It actually fits pretty well on me. I then slip on the black shoes my mother gave me. I go over to my night stand and open the draw to take out Peeta's gift. I quickly slip the bracelet into the pocket of the dress when I hear the door open behind me. I turn around and see my mother standing behind me.

"I came to do your hair." She explains to me. I nod and sit down on the stool in front of the mirror. She quickly puts my hair into my famous braid that I wear most of the time. After I finished my mom and I walk out of the room to find prim in my old reaping dress that's a little big for her. I notice a little duck tail by her butt on the dress.

"Hey, little duck." I say jokingly.

Prim giggles and says "Little duck, really."

"Ok is everyone ready to go? We have to be there by twelve o'clock." I ask.

"Yeah were ready to go." Prim responds. We then head out the door to see that everyone else is heading to the town square to sign in on time. We're able to make it here on time and sign in.

* * *

When we get there we go through the usually sign in technique. I show Prim how you sign in. By the time we signed in and make it to the areas we have a half an hour before it actually starts at two o'clock. I bring Prim over to her age division on the girl side where she meets up with some of her friends. After she left me I head over towards the boys side to find Peeta. I end up able to find Peeta in our age division on the boys' side.

"Hey," I say when I finally find him. I reach up on my tippy toes and give him a long kiss.

"Oh um hey," Peeta says a little daze from the kiss. He continues by saying "What was that for?"

"Oh well, nothing," I reach into my pocket and take out his gift "Happy one month." I then put it in his hand.

He examines it and says "Thank you." He then looks down at my wrist and asks "What happened to your bracelet."

"I gave it to Prim so she would stop worrying about the reaping so much. She's giving it back to me after the reaping. She's scared as hell." I explain to him.

"Well I hope she's feeling better now." He says to me while taking my hand. "I hope so…" I have to stop mid-sentence because of a voice on the microphone.

"Everyone please go to your proper section please we will be starting early." Effie Trinket says over the microphone.

"Bye," I say to him giving him one last kiss and quickly go back to my spot.

When everyone finally organized Effie steps out of the way and lets the mayor take the stage. He starts his usual speech of the history of Panem. He starts off how Panem came to be and then talks about the dark days and last he talks about the Treaty of Treason. The mayor then list off the past victors of District 12. In the last 73 years of the Hunger Games there have only been two different victors this includes Haymitch Abernathy and one other victor that I can never remember the name of that died two games after Haymitch's. After the mayor has talked about the victor Haymitch stumbles on the stage drunk as ever and announces that he's here.

He then walks back to his chair and slumps down in it falling to sleep. I roll my eyes at this but then Effie quickly draws attention away from Haymitch by coming up to the microphone. "Happy Hunger Games everyone! And may the odds be in your favor!" She says with a huge smile. As she says this I feel someone staring at the back of my head. I quickly turn around and see Gale staring at me. I quickly turn around ignoring him. I quickly look over at Peeta and see him giving me a little smile. I smile back.

I look back at the stage and Effie Trinket says "Ok everyone, ladies first." She quickly walks over to the girls bowl. She then sticks her hand in deep in the bowl and takes out the slip of paper with the girls name on it. I tense when she says "And the lucky girl is…**Primrose Everdeen**." I take in a sudden gasp as I hear her name. I look over at Prim and see the terrier on her face. I feel like I lied to her, that I broke a promise. I told her she won't get pick and yet she did. I suddenly raise my hand when they start to lead Prim to the platform and scream "I volunteer… I volunteer as tribute."

"Oh, we have a tribute from District 12." Effie says enjoyed. I hear Prim scream behind me as I walk toward the stage.

When I get up on the stage she asks "What is your name?"

I take a deep breath and say "Katniss Everdeen."

"Ok so now for the men." She says heading for the male bowl of names. She digs deep into the bowl and takes out the single slip of paper.

"And the lucky male is…" She is cut off even before she can say the name by someone yelling "I volunteer as tribute."

The man walks up to the stage and when he gets on the stage Effie asks "What is your name young man?"

He then says "My name is **Peeta Mellark**."

**Ok guys I hope you all have a safe holidays and happy new year. Please remember to review, follow or favorite this story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6_**

**Guess I'm so sorry for posting again so late because my laptops keyboard brook and I had no backup. But know I'm back and it's fixed. Also can you guys please review logged in so I can always respond to your comments. I'm changing the rating for future purposes to M. OK so please favorite, follow, review to give your support. See you guys next chapter.**

**Katniss's Pov: **

I always heard that your life can change in just seconds. And today I have lived through it. My life changed as soon Prim name was chosen from the reaping bowl. I realize this as I lay in bed in the middle of the night. After Peeta told Effie his name we shook hands and went inside to say goodbye to our families. After that I didn't really say anything even through dinner. After dinner everyone went into the TV room expect me who head in my room for solitaire. When I got in my room I stripped down to nothing and got into my rooms shower. I stayed in the shower as long as I could and then dried off and got dressed in sleepwear. I put on a silk bra that had a label of my bra size and panties. I went through the draws and found a white tank top and dark blue yoga pants.

Then, here I am a few hours later staring into the darkness restless. Even though there's a gentle rock from the movement of the train I couldn't fall asleep no matter what. I couldn't stop thinking about the future. I feel my eyes start to flood with tears when I think about what might happen and what will happen. I get up out of the bed and head into the hallway finally realizing that sleep will never catch up.

I walk across the hall to Peeta's room and knock quietly on the door. I wait a few moments and hear the door open slowly. Peeta stands in the doorway with nothing on but sweatpants. Without his shirt on I can clearly see his muscles. I blush slightly at this.

I quickly hug him with my head turn to the side crushed against him he then wraps his arms around me and picks me up and carriers me into his room knowing that I want to talk. He then puts me down on the bed. After that lies next to me.

"You couldn't sleep?" He asks as he turns on his side facing me.

"No," I respond quietly.

"I'm sorry about volunteering. It's just that I felt this overwhelming need to protect you." He explains while reaching over and pulling me closer to him so I'm right against his chest.

"It's just…" I pause for a moment feeling the tears start to build up again "I can't lose you. I don't want to lose you." I take a deep breath and start to feel the tears overflow from my eyes cascading down my cheek. Peeta brings me up closer to his face were I rest my head on his shoulder starting to wet it with my tears. "I just can't see you get slaughtered out there." I whisper this softly so only Peeta can hear me.

"Katniss…" He then pauses "I'll promise I'll stay with you till the end." He whispers to me.

"I can't lose you." I repeat lost in words not knowing what to say.

"I know, now let's go to sleep." He says to me.

"Can I sleep in here tonight with you?" I ask him quietly.

"Sure," He says to me a little shyly with a soft blush. He pulls the covers over us and wraps his hands around me. I gently fall into a peaceful sleep with Peeta right next to me.

* * *

I wake up to Peeta snoring softly next to me and to the morning sun coming through the window. I just lay their next to Peeta a sliver of distance between us. I slowly move up closer to him feeling the warmth radiant off his body. For being shirtless and having no blankets on he still feels pretty warm. I look over Peeta shoulder at the clock on the night stand. As I read the clock I realize it's almost nine.

A sudden pounding at the door wakes Peeta up in a jolt. "I'll get it," I tell him quietly already up heading for the door. He mumbles something that I make out as 'ok' and then falls back asleep. I walk towards the door and slowly open it. When the door is open completely I see a slightly hangover Haymitch dressed casually.

I sigh in annoyance and say "What do you want?"

"Effie wants you and Peeta to be down for breakfast in a few. Also isn't this Peeta's room?" He says to me.

"Yes and Okay I'll tell Peeta." I say to him while turning away.

"Hope you wore a condom." He mumbles and then walks away. I suddenly respond without thinking with "It's not like that," I think then add "well not yet."

I then turn back toward the bedroom and close the door behind me. I then walk over to Peeta side of the bed and gently shake him. "Come on you need to get up and get dressed." I say to him while he slowly opens is ocean blue eyes. His are slightly darker from sleep. I give him a quick kiss and head to my room to get changed. I quickly get changed and my brush my teeth. I then take my hair out of a messy bun and let it fall down. After I brush it out and put it into a tight braid.

I then head back to Peeta's room and find him slipping into a pair a dark blue jeans. He then tells me almost done all he has to do is comb his hair.

"I'll do it," I say while taking the come from him and go to the dresser and sit on it. I then gently comb his hair. After I'm done I put the brush down and he turns toward me. He then leans in closer and softly molds his lips against mine. I then lean my body in to his as I open my mouth a little letting his tongue in.

Our short make session is cut short when we a voice at the door telling Peeta to hurry. Over course it is Haymitch who just wants eat. "Effie probably won't let him eat until we come to the table." I tell Peeta while hopping of the dresser. Peeta gives a quick snicker and then grabs my hand. He softly intertwines our finger.

He leads me out the door into the hall. Before we reach the dining cabin Peeta let's go of my hand and turns toward me and gives me a quick peck. He then whispers to me "Try not to punch Haymitch. He is our mentor." I nod then head into the dining room ahead of him.

When I enter I see Effie sitting at the table eating breakfast with coffee reading a newspaper. I then see Haymitch next to her with a glass scotch in his hand and a breakfast buffet. I head over to the buffet table and quickly fill my plate. I fill it with two smaller pancakes with bacon and an egg. When I get the drinks I notice something that says 'hot chocolate'. Peeta comes up next to me with a full plate and pours some into a mug. "You should try it its good." He says to me going over to the table sitting across from Haymitch and Effie. I our some and head over to the table and sit next to him.

"Oh Haymitch look, there already making bets on who's going to win." Effie says to Haymitch pointing to the paper.

"How the hell is that possible? They didn't even get there training scores yet and we didn't even go through the opening ceremony." Haymitch questions while taken short sips of his drink.

"Who are they betting on?" I ask her while slowly eating my breakfast.

"Well they're betting by districts now since it's this early on. Right now its districts 1, 2, 11, and 12, but as of right now it's only on how you look." She tells me, I'm slightly surprised that they're betting on Peeta and me. All of a sudden Effie says "Oh look were almost in the capital. We're going through the tunnel." Peeta and I both get up and head towards the window so we can see the city when comes into view.

As we exit the train tunnel the city comes into our view. What I see is great beauty but something is hidden behind it. It looks so different from District 12. But there is a difference because underneath all this is a sick nightmare. All this money comes from somewhere. It comes from the capitol sucking it away from the districts. What's even worse is that they ship the children of the district of to be killed. A least in district 12 we work for what we have. Even though it's not utopia we still have what we have are happy with it.

_But here I am in the capitol where my soon to be ended life will turn into an even worse nightmare then I would have ever imagined._


End file.
